degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 7)
The seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts school during spring 2007. The season premiered January 14, 2008, and ended on June 23, 2008 in Canada, while the US run began on October 5, 2007, and concluded August 25, 2008. The slogan for this season is, "Look Who Goes There Now." Opening Sequence The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a birds eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off screen to the right. This then shrinks and goes off the screen. We then see each character posing for the camera while clips of them from past seasons play behind them with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. We first see Emma standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. Three clips play behind her including a clip from Mother and Child Reunion, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and Tell it to my Heart. The name Miriam McDonald appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. Her name wipes off to the right. We then see Manny pop up from below the screen and flips her hair and smiles. We see three clips of her in the background including clips from Wannabe, White Wedding, and Venus. The name Cassie Steele appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Next we see Jimmy who's sitting in his wheelchair looking at the camera. We see four clips of him from past seasons including from Time Stands Still. The name Aubrey Graham appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It wipes off to the right. We see Spinner next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to his right. We see three clips of him from past seasons including clips from Message in a Bottle, Anywhere I Lay My Head, and Time Stands Still . The name Shane Kippel appears glowing gold letters on the lower left of the screen. It wipes off to the right. We then see Ellie who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. We see four clips of her from past seasons including clips from Take My Breathe Away and Weddings, Parties, Anything. The name Stacey Farber appears on the lower left of the screen glowing in gold letters. It wipes off to the right. We then see Paige with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. We see three clips of her from past seasons including clips from Family Politics, Ghost in the Machiene, and The Lexicon of Love. The name Lauren Collins appears on the lower right of the screen glowing in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Then we see Holly J and Mia smiling at the camera. Isabella comes running up and grabs Mia's hand and runs off screen with her on the right. Holly J looks at this and looks back at the camera with a disgusted look. We see three clips play behind them, including one of Holly J from Standing in the Dark and one of Holly J and Mia from It's Tricky, and Mia from Can't Hardly Wait. The name Charlotte Arnold appears on the lower left of the screen glowing under Holly J. in gold letters. The name Nina Dobrev appears on the upper right below Mia glowing in gold letters. They both wipe off to the right. Next we see Darcy who walks closer to the camera, smiling. We see three clips of her from past seasons including clips from Anywhere I Lay My Head, Foolin' and Redemption Song. The name Shenae Grimes appears glowing in gold letters on the lower right of the screen. It then wipes off to the right. We then see Jay who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. We see three clips of him from past seasons including Redemption Song. The name Mike Lobel appears glowing on the lower right of the screen. It then wipes off to the right. We then see Damien, who steps to the left of the screen revealing Jane standing behind him. They both smile at the camera. We see three clips of them from past seasons including a clip of Damien from If You Leave, and Jane from Death or Glory. The name Mazin Elsadig appears on the upper left of the screen glowing in gold letters below Damien. The name Paula Brancati appears on the lower right of the screen below Jane glowing in gold letters. They both wipe off to the right. Next we see Snake sneak up behind Spike. He grabs her and she laughs as he starts twirling her. We see three clips from past seasons of them. One of Snake from Our Lips Are Sealed, one of Spike from Our Lips Are Sealed, and one of them both from White Wedding. The name Stefan Brogren appears on the upper left of the screen below Snake while the name Amanda Stepto appears on the lower right below Spike in gold letters. They both wipe off to the right. Next we see Derek and Danny fighting over the mascot head. They both look up and see the camera and smile. Three clips of them from past seasons are shown including a clip of Derek from Turned Out, a clip of Danny from Mercy Street, and a clip of them both from Crazy Little Thing Called Love. The name Marc Donato appears glowing on the upper left of the screen below Derek in gold letters. The name Dalmar Abuzeid appears below Danny glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. They both wipe off to the right. Next we see Liberty with her back to the camera. She turns around and crosses her arms and smiles. We see three clips of her from past seasons including clips from Basketball Diaries and Together Forever. The name Sarah Barrable-Tishauer appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Then we see Peter who looks at the camera and grins. We see three clips of him including clips from Venus, The Lexicon of Love, and Here Comes Your Man. The name Jamie Johnston appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Next we see Ms. H who has her arms folded. She unfolds them and smiles. We see three clips of her including a clip from Here Comes Your Man. The name Melissa Dimarco appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It wipes off to the right. Then we see Marco with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his sweatshirt on his head. The name Adamo Ruggiero appears glowing in gold letters on the right of the screen. It then wipes off to the right. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi appears in blue letters on the back of his sweatshirt. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name The Next Generation fades in below it and glows in blue letters zooming out. Cast Main Characters 21 actors received star billing, with 2 new characters: Graduates *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, an intern for a fashion company. *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a journalist at The Core. *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a lonely gay college student. Seniors *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever whos boyfriend just died. *Mazin Elsadig as Damien Hayes, a young genius and leader. *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a crippled teen with a dream. *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a troubled teen and underachiever, who's battling testicular cancer. *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, a rebellious and insecure human rights activist. *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, an aspiring actress. Juniors *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a class clown. *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn, a tough tomboy (New). *Marc Donato as Derek Haig, a class clown. *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards, a religious and unstable rape victim. *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a troublemaker who is becoming a better person. Sophomore'''s *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, a mean and acid-tongued queen bee (New). *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones, a busy teenage mother. '''Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson - a Media Immersions teacher *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos - Peter's mom and Degrassi's principal *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a dropout mechanic *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson - Snake's wife and Emma's mom Recurring Characters Students *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, a cheery badminton player and Anya's boyfriend (Grade 10) *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic, an editor at The Core and Ellie's boyfriend *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast (Grade 12) *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, Jimmy's supportive girlfriend (Grade 12) *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri, a bully and Mia's daughter's father (Grade 12) *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, Sav's dyslexic girlfriend and Holly J.'s sidekick (Grade 10) *Dwain Murphy as Eric, a journalist at The Core and Marco's boyfriend *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco, a bully (Grade 11) *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor, an HIV-diagnosed roommate of Paige, Marco and Ellie *Terra Vnesa as Trina, Jimmy's physically-disabled girlfriend who is a student at Toronto University. *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones, Mia's daughter *Natty Zavitz as Bruce the Moose, Johnny's partner in crime (Grade 11) Guest Stars *Natasha Bedingfield as Herself - "We Built This City" *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nunez, a lesbian who's out to change her life-"Standing In The Dark(2)" & "Love Is A Battlefield" *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, a solider that will be shipped off to Afganistan - "Everything She Wants" *Shirley Douglas as Professor Dunwoody - "Bust A Move (2)" *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, a famous musician - "Bust A Move (2)" *Craig Kielburger as Himself - "Ladies' Night" *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a cheerleader-"Love Is A Battlefield" & "Ladies' Night" (Grade 10) *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, a famous reporter and Ellie's mentor - "Jessie's Girl" *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, Darcy's little sister - Standing in the Dark (1) & (2) (Grade 8) Episode List Trivia Category:Seasons Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation